Database management systems often need to be able to handle a large number of database transactions. This is often the case where database management systems are used by insurance companies, financial services companies, or e-commerce websites. In order to handle a large number of database transactions, database management systems often distribute read transactions to replica tables at a replica node. Database management systems maintain the replica tables by replicating changes from the source tables at a source node to the corresponding replica tables at the replica node. But when a restart operation is performed at the source node or the replica node due a crash or node failure, the database management system must be able to detect lost replication changes and resynchronize the source tables with the replica tables. But supporting lost change detection and resynchronization is often computationally expensive to the database system both during normal node operation and after a node restart operation.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.